


The Damsel in Distress

by twosaltyhunters



Series: Now This is OOC, Fuckers! [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Crack, Dom Dean Winchester, Feminization, M/M, Stereotypes, Sub Castiel (Supernatural), Top Dean Winchester, it's a joke calm yo tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosaltyhunters/pseuds/twosaltyhunters
Summary: Just a good Dean fucking Cas but with stereotypes!





	The Damsel in Distress

**Author's Note:**

> **THIS IS A JOKE** I don't really feel this way about bottom Cas. I do have a very very strong preference for bottom Cas but this is not at all the way I see bottom Cas. This is a joke I made because I was tired of seeing bottom Cas being hated on. A lot of people say bottom Cas is too ooc for their taste so I made a really ooc fic i guess. So basically I turned the bottom Cas stereotypes into a real fic. Thank you for reading.

Sam, Dean, and Cas make their way into the bunker after a hunt. Castiel throws Dean’s bags on the ground like a brat. Dean usually forces Cas to carry his bags because he can do what he wants; so that’s why Cas is carrying Dean’s bags. Sam places his bags in his room then rushes to the kitchen to make a salad. Dean doesn’t want food and doesn’t care about what Cas wants to eat so he declares, “I want to eat Cas’s ass for dinner. Cas, you can eat this dick.” He then forcefully pulls Cas into his bedroom and slams the door shut.

By the time Dean turns around, Cas is already undressed and on all fours on the bed. He is wiggling his ass in the air and mewling like a hungry kitten. Seeing Cas’s pale as paper skin and small four feet ten inches body is a great turn on for Dean. Almost immediately, his horse cock has been filled to ultimate hardness. Like Goddamn, Dean’s dick is so fucking huge and hard. But, Dean wasn’t 100% satisfied.

“Cas, get up.” Cas obeys but starts crying like a waterfall for fear that he did something wrong. “D-Dean, please. I didn’t d-do anyt-thing wrong.” Dean steps up to Cas and caresses his face while wiping away the tears. “Don’t worry, Angel. You did nothing wrong.” Then, Dean’s voice hardens. “But, you will put on your maid outfit and makeup. GO, NOW!” Cas scatters around the room to do as asked and soon enough, he is ready.

“Okay, Cas. What I want you to do it lay on your back on the bed.” When Cas does what is asked, Dean dives between Cas’s spread legs and eats his ass like there is no tomorrow. He uses his lizard tongue to dive deep enough to slam into Cas’s prostate. Within milliseconds, Cas is coming as hard as a geyser. The tears are a perfect sight and the screeches are music to Dean’s ears. People all the way in Ohio can hear the sounds Cas is making. 

Before Cas has recovered from Dean’s tongue, Dean starts fingerfucking him with three fingers. “Gotta make it up to my whole fist if you want my cock in there because sweetheart, it will hurt if I go in without prepping you.” 

“I don’t care, Dean! Please fuck me raw. Please, please, please! Fuck inside my tight hole! Make it hurt!” Without any more pleas, Dean slams in without any lube or any other prep. It burns a lot for Cas but he loves feeling his insides tearing open. Having Dean’s monster cock inside of him feels great. When Cas looks down at Dean’s stomach, he can see Dean’s dick through his own stomach. He puts his hand on it and whines, “Dean, look. You can see your big daddy cock sliding in me.” 

The sight of his cock through his little boy’s stomach makes him nut faster than a lightning bolt can strike. Feeling dean’s huge load of cum inside him makes Cas come harder than when he did on Dean’s tongue. Cas screams his release while Dean stays completely silent and through the tears, Dean can see the pretty blush on Cas’s cheeks. He also sees his lipstick and mascara smeared everywhere because of Cas’s tears. It’s the most beautiful thing Dean has ever seen.

When Cas is done with the afterward of his orgasm, he looks up at Dean and notices his stare. He says in a girly, high-pitched voice, “Thank you, sir.”

Dean then throws Cas off his dick and says, “Yeah no problem angel. No homo though. You tell anyone about this and you’re dead.”

Cas starts crying again.

“Jesus sweetheart, stop crying. You do it all the time.”

Cas really doesn’t want to fight with Dean like how people on twitter like to fight with Rassie all the time, so he says, “I’m sorry, Dean. I’ll leave now.”

“No, Cas. You don’t have to do that. Just stay here. Let’s shower together, okay?”

“Okay, Dean.” After Cas rids himself of the maid outfit, he and Dean make their way to the shower. When they get in, it is hard for Cas to maneuver around Dean’s massive dick, but he manages. When they get out, they dry off and make their way over to the mirror. They brush their teeth and when Dean’s done, he nudges Cas’s shoulder. When he looks at him, Dean is giving one of his cocky DreamWorks smiles. Cas laughs at him and then finishes up brushing his teeth,

Dean decides now is a good time to shave so he does. While watching Dean do so, Cas wonders why he doesn’t grow a beard. “Probably because in this stereotype, I’m a girl and girls don’t grow beards,” Cas thinks. He then crosses his arms and pouts like a seven-year-old. When Dean takes notice, he asks Cas what’s wrong but he doesn’t tell him. Dean gets irritated that Cas won’t tell him what’s wrong, so he yells at him. When Cas’s lips start quivering, Dean knows Cas is going to start crying again. But this is the time Dean finally takes notice of Cas’s lips. They’re redder than Diminuel’s color choice of lip, and oh so perfect. Instead of yelling at Cas, Dean bends down a couple of feet so he can meet Cas’s lips in a kiss. It quickly turns rough because Dean isn’t allowed to be a softie.

By the end of the kiss, Dean is still expressionless but Cas has the brightest blush and puffy, bright red lips. When Dean stands at full height, he looks all the way down at Cas so he can talk to him. “So Cas, should we go back to my room now?”

“But don’t you have to finish shaving first?” Dean looks at himself in the mirror and sees that half of his face is still harried and covered with shaving cream. When he looks back down at Cas, Dean says, “How about you do it for me?” Cas blushes but feels honored that Dean is trusting him to do this. 

Cas takes his delicate hands and starts carefully shaving the rest of Dean’s face. Normally, when people get their faces shaved, they look younger and more childish, but Dean looks even more like a man. Cas gets so turned on by getting to see Dean’s strong jaw that he can somehow feel his asshole twitching. When he tells Dean his asshole is twitching, Dean is a little skeptical. He quickly shoves Cas around and makes him bend over the sink. When Dean looks at his hole, it is literally fucking winking. “Mmm,” Dean says aloud. “Must be hungry for more.” Cas eagerly agrees and exclaims, “Oh yes Dean. I need you pounding into me!” Dean smirks and says, “That’s what I like to hear, sweetheart.”

Dean uses his big jock muscles to yeet Cas out of the bathroom and onto Dean’s bed. Dean super speedily speeds his way to the bed and quickly guides his third leg into Cas. Cas screams his approval while Dean stays quiet. Utter control is what Dean needs all the time, so he won’t allow himself to stoop so low and make noise when fucking the living daylights out of his toys. 

Dean is very rough with fucking Cas. He won’t let himself be too kind when fucking Cas because he is a manly man. Cas, however, is the most feminine, girly man ever. So he lets his noises rip through the bunker. His pink, full lips look beautiful forming all the sounds he’s making and Dean is tremendously turned on by it. His snow white face doesn’t have makeup smeared on it anymore but he still looks beautiful squirming and screaming under Dean.

When Dean starts hitting Cas’s feel-good spot, Cas comes very quickly and starts crying again. This causes Dean to jizz again because of the tight channel and the pretty cries coming out of Cas. When they’re done feeling the aftershocks, Dean pulls out of Cas. He decides to be nice and gets a rag to clean them up since Cas isn’t allowed to have angel powers in this stereotype. When Dean is done cleaning them both up, he throws the rag somewhere on the ground and climbs into bed next to Cas. Dean wraps his arms around Cas’s middle and scooches up behind him. “Goodnight, Sweetheart.”

“Goodnight, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/BottomCasFics/status/1148975014106083329?s=20  
> This is a picture I edited that is supposed to be a stereotype of how bottom Cas *looks*. Please check it out


End file.
